Let's Play The Game
by Beauty in the Filth
Summary: [the GazettE] Un petit truc rapide, jeu de mots sur des jeux, sorte de scène coupée à Love Him So Much :3 [Chapitre 2 ajouté !  Reviews please !]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Shin

**Titre : **Let's Play the Game 

**Base :** the GazettE

**Pairing : **Huhu xD

**Genre : **J'vais pas définir, c'est trop bizarre xD

**Disclaimer : **ça serait cool si les GAZETTO m'appartenaient, mais je peux toujours rêver xD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Bon, j'préviens tout de suite, hein. Ce One-Shot est parti d'un délire (Avec Sempai :3), donc ne pas m'en tenir responsable, merci (Genre xD).

C'est un petit peu une scène dérivée, coupée au montage de Love Him So Much xD

**LET'S PLAY THE GAME**

- Pffff on se fait chier…

Tel était le niveau d'expression du chanteur blond de the GazettE. Tous les membres du groupe avaient généreusement eu le droit à une bonne journée de vacances avant de se remettre aux répétitions, mais les deux amants ne savaient comment en profiter. De ce fait, ils étaient plantés là, dans le salon de chez Ruki, à boire du thé au jasmin.

Soudain, Uruha eut une idée lumineuse. Enfin, d'après lui, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à demander à son Koi s'il voudrait bien.

- Koibito…

- Hmm, répliqua le chanteur d'un air lointain.

- J'me demandais si…

Uruha s'interrompit. Il ne pourrait pas demander cette faveur à son amant si celui-ci ne paraissait pas l'écouter ! Il attendit patiemment que Ruki daigne enfin l'interroger du regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tenshi No ?

- Hm…

Le guitariste blond esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé, puis malsain. Puis, le regard pétillant de malice, il se pencha légèrement pour capter toute l'attention de sa moitié. Le chanteur, l'air intrigué, attendait. Il commençait même à s'impatienter.

- Alors ? s'enquit vraiment Ruki.

- Ça te dit de jouer avec moi ?

Cette remarque fut placardée avec assurance par Uruha. Son sourire avait vraiment viré au type 'sadique', ce qui fit frissonner Ruki. Puis, le guitariste s'attendrissant légèrement, le chanteur se détendit automatiquement et adopta un regard scintillant, agrémenté du meilleur sourire pervers qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- Tiens donc, et à quoi voudrais-tu jouer, Tenshi No ?

Il s'approcha d'Uruha. Déjà qu'ils étaient tous près l'un de l'autre quelques minutes auparavant, avec cette approche ils en étaient presque soudés. Ruki ferma les yeux et approcha délicatement ses lèvres de celle de son amant, prêt à désirer et se faire désirer.

C'est là que le guitariste haussa tranquillement les épaules.

- Bah, à la DS !

Changement de programme. Ruki rejeta son objectif et vira à bâbord. Extérieurement il avait l'air… totalement sonné. Intérieurement on n'avait rien de mieux ; il était carrément vexé. Il fixa droit devant lui et avait prit une teinte légèrement rose. Puis le chanteur toussota légèrement, ce qui intrigua le guitariste, qui lui attendait surtout une réponse – il voulait surtout foutre sa raclée à son Koi.

- J'pensais qu'on allait jouer au docteur moi, murmura plus que doucement le chanteur, blessé dans son estime.

- Au docteur ? O.o

Ruki était devenu pivoine à présent. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête, cet imbécile Tenshi No ?!

Un silence s'imposa dans le salon pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Uruha ne reprenne.

- Ça existe sur DS ça ?

_BAM !_ Ruki avait failli en tomber à la renverse – et accessoirement exploser de rire, mais fallait se contenir –, décidément, son amant était vraiment débile par moments.

- Ça alors ! Faudrait que j'achète ce nouveau jeu, là, avec l'ambulance, tu sais avec les graphismes type manga [1 ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Koibito !

- Hmpf -.-

- Nani ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- …

- Pas grave, on n'a qu'à se faire un défi Pokémon ou un Mario Kart !

Pas de réponse du chanteur. Le guitariste, pensant qu'il bat en retraite, commence à fouiller dans son sac bandoulière sa Nintendo DS [2 et ses jeux. En revenant dans le salon, celui-ci s'aperçoit que Ruki n'est plus là. Il haussa les épaules ; _aux toilettes, peut-être…_

C'est donc après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table basse et après avoir prit les tasses vides qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Uruha fut surpris d'y voir Ruki, caché plus précisément à côté du mini bar, les genoux repliés sur le torse. Il posa les tasses à côté de l'évier et se rapprocha lentement de son Koi. _Ça se trouve, il veut pas avoir de raclée…[3_

- Koibito ?

Sanglot. Alors, là, Uruha ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ça le dépassait vraiment.

- Euh, pleure pas, Koibito… Si tu veux, on n'a qu'à jouer au Scrabble [4, je sais que tu es très fort à ce jeu-là…

- Baka yaro…

Reniflement. Le guitariste comprit soudainement sa stupidité. Quel imbécile ! Il ne pensait qu'à jouer alors qu'ils avaient tout le temps de faire… autre chose [5. Uruha déglutit difficilement ; cette histoire le rendait mal à l'aise, il avait blessé Ruki pour une histoire de DS… [6

- Anoo… Chuut, excuse-moi, j'suis stupide.

- …

- Gomen, Koibito… J'ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner.

- … Tu… tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Oh, tu veux jouer à quoi ? Au Scrabble, c'est ça ? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher, on l'a laissé chez moi l'autre fois !

- … On n'a pas besoin d'autant pour s'amuser.

Ruki releva la tête, esquissant ce petit sourire qui sensibilisait toujours Uruha. Le guitariste comprit aussitôt et acquiesça d'un air complice. Puis il embrassa son amant et courut chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de la commode. Il revint ensuite tout aussi vite, un petit paquet bleu dans la main.

- On se fait une partie de cartes, Koibito ?

Le chanteur sourit et se leva, séchant ses petites larmes. Puis ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon.

- Un poker, ça te va, Tenshi No ? demanda calmement Ruki.

- Le premier qui perd fait le Uke !

- Perveeers è.é

- Quoiii ? répondit Uruha d'un air innocent. Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas ton intention ! Souviens-toi, la partie de Scrabble torride à laquelle nous avons eu affaire la semaine dernière !

Uruha adressa un clin d'œil entendu à Ruki, qui rougit de nouveau.

- Tu resteras pervers, Tenshi No… Et puis… Cette fois, JE GAGNERAI !

**. Après maintes et maintes parties .**

- Encore perdu, Ru-Chan ! Décidément, la chance n'est pas de ton côté… Et tu sais que je m'impatiente è.é

- Nan ! Encore ! JE VEUX GAGNER !!

- Koibito ?

- Oui ?

Ruki lança un regard de pitié vers Uruha. Celui-ci ria légèrement.

- Si tu veux gagner pour être le Seme, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

- Hein ?! O.o

Mais le guitariste blond s'étendait déjà dans le canapé, remontant légèrement son T-shirt.

- Allez, viens là, Koibito… T'as gagné, cette fois… [7

**. OWARI .**

_NOTES :_

[1 J'vous jure j'ai le nom du jeu sur le bout de la langue xD

[2 Marque déposée :3

[3 XDD Le gars trop sûr de lui…

[4 Marque déposée aussi xD

[5 Ouais, comme faire les courses xDD

[6 C'est vrai ça ! Il aurait pu proposer la Wii, merde ! xD

[7 Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… « Et le lemon ?! è.é »

Ben j'suis pas une machine xD  
A l'origine, c'était pour regrouper les délires que Sempai et moi avions eu en conversation MSN pour la création du chapitre 16 de Love Him So Much xD  
C'était même pas sensé finir comme ça ! Estimez vous heureux D

De plus, j'suis fatiguée xD

**Ultime note :** Euh, c'était sensé être un One-Shot, mais ma Sempai, qui a tellement ri là-dessus, compte faire un second chapitre avec le lemon xD Donc bon, faudra être patient !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Vanessouille et sa chiwii d'amoureuh w 

**Titre :** LET 'S PLAY THE GAME (With Lemon)

**Base : **the GazettE

**Pairing : **Ruki x Uruha

**Genre : **Yaoi, Lemon, Humour

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi et ma chiwii malheureusement TT

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Suite du ONE SHOT de ma chiwii, comme promis !!

**LET'S PLAY THE GAME**

**With Lemon xDD**

- Allez, viens là, Koibito… T'as gagné, cette fois…

Ruki rougit violemment à la demande et surtout devant l'impatience de son cher amant, déjà près pour essayer ce nouveau jeu, si excitant soit-il. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il allait dominer (dans une relation entre homme) et cela le perturbait un peu sur le comment s'y prendre sans vexer ou brusquer l'autre. Il ne bougeait donc pas et fixait le vide devant lui, sans remarquer l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans le regard du plus grand posé sur lui.

- Koibito ?! Y a un problème ?! Tu veux peut-être qu'on inverse les rôles si ça peut…

- Nan, c'est bon, Tenshi no !! C'est juste que je… euh…

Uruha se releva du canapé et s'installa au côté de son amant pour le moins perdu. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, le berçant lentement comme un enfant en murmurant des mots rassurant à son oreille.

- Tu sais Koibito… pour moi aussi c'est la première fois…

- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule hein, c'est ça ? le coupant.

- Ouais, mais... et oui, ya un mais... je sais qu'avec toi tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi Ru-chan… alors s'il te plait, viens !!

Le plus grand se détacha de son amant, prenant entre deux doigts le menton de celui-ci et apporta ses lèvres sur les siennes en un long et tendre baiser. Rapidement, ce baiser devint plus violent et fiévreux qu'un faible mais audible gémissement se fit entendre par le plus petit. Uruha sépara alors ses lèvres de ses jumelles, restant toujours aussi proche et frôlant sans cesse ces pétales de rose, maintenant humide de leur déboire.

- J'ai envie de toi Koibito… ça te dit de jouer avec moi ? susurra-t-il sur un ton à tendance provocateur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Un délicieux sourire orna les lèvres de Ruki, cette fois, à la fois timide et pervers, et s'empara à son tour des lèvres si tentatrice de son amant pour signe d'approbation. Il l'allongea doucement sous lui, l'installant confortablement sur le canapé et commença à infiltrer ses fines mains sous le t-shirt de son charmant guitariste, celui-ci non pas insensible à ces caresses pour le moins irrésistibles.

Le visage du plus jeune s'approcha de sa victime et murmura quelques mots au creux de son oreille à l'en faire frémir tout en collant son corps au sien, sensuellement.

- Je commence par quoi Tenshi no ?? L'entrée…

Tout en disant cela, Ruki retira subitement le haut de son cher et tendre, embrassant la peau irrésistible qui s'offrait à lui, partant du creux de son cou et descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à la limite qu'imposait son pantalon. Il remonta alors, retraçant le même parcourt, s'attaquant cette fois-ci sur les boutons de chair qu'il suçait et mordait tel un chaton, tirant au guitariste blond de nombreuses plaintes dû au plaisir qui lui prenait.

Le chanteur arrêta net ses douces tortures, arrachant par la même occasion un cri de frustration de son compagnon, pour revenir se loger dans le creux de son cou, le léchant abondamment.

- Ou peut-être… le plat de résistance, nee ?! murmura-t-il en mordant tout en même temps le lobe de l'oreille d'Uruha.

Le disant, il commença à défaire la ceinture, puis le pantalon du plus vieux de ses longs doigts agiles avec un sourire plus qu'aguicheur dessiné sur ses magnifiques lèvres. De temps à autre, il prenait possession des siennes, si tentantes, mi-ouvertes, le souffle court, qui avait tendance à exciter d'avantage le plus jeune et donc ne résistait aucunement à en prendre le total contrôle. Leur salive et leurs langues se mélangeaient pour créer le plus beau des ballets dans leur bouche jusqu'à manquer d'air, pour ensuite recommencer à nouveau.

Ce nouveau jeu semblait lui plaire irrémédiablement, ce qui ne dérangeait en rien le guitariste sous lui, totalement sous l'emprise de ce soudain changement. Ruki enleva vite le tissus beaucoup trop encombrant à son goût pour continuer de goûter ce corps terriblement appétissant et fut ravie de voir son partenaire réagir positivement à cela. Même sous son boxer, le blond ne pouvait cacher sa virilité fièrement dressé à son chanteur qui s'empressa de le retirer aussitôt, toujours avec le même sourire carnassier. Il en profita à son tour pour se déshabiller, lentement et sensuellement, attirant le regard du blond en dessous de lui et se trouvant aussi nu que celui-ci.

Il l'aborda avec une touche de sensualité dans la voix tout en s'installant plus confortablement sur lui, entamant des mouvements de hanche auxquels le blond ne put résister.

- Nee Tenshi no…

- Ha… haiii ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du chocolat ou de la glace par hasard ?

- Si… si Koibito… pourquoi ?

- J'ai comme un p'tit creux…

- Ah ?!! OO

Il se releva après un long baiser qui laissa le couple le souffle court et partit dans la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur d'Uruha. Il revint bien vite avec un pot de nutella dans la main droite et un pot de glace saveur framboise dans l'autre.

- Alors... que dirais-tu d'une Banana Split Tenshi no ??

- Hum... je vois que tu fréquentes beaucoup trop notre cher bassiste pour avoir de telles idées Koibito ! Il déteint sur toi ! xD

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! J'trouve juste que c'est plus excitant... tu n'crois pas ?

- Si tu l'dis... u.u

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Uru-chan !! fit-t-il avec un énorme sourire qui n'a rien mais rien d'innocent.

- J'ai peur tout un coup... TT

Ruki versa en premier la glace délicatement sur le membre tendu de son amant, celui-ci grimaçant sous l'effet de surprise, sentant que c'était affreusement gelé; puis ensuite, faire de même avec le chocolat. Content du résultat, le plus jeune s'installa entre les cuisses écartées de son n'amour et commença à déguster son repas. D'abord, et simplement, que de vives léchouilles en longueur, furtives mais efficaces, entraînant des cris de satisfaction du blondinet qui montèrent toujours en crescendo. Vint après sa langue remplacée par une bouche chaude, engloutissant entièrement le membre douloureusement érigé et entamant des mouvements de va et vient. Uruha ne cessait de jouir sous le rythme effréné qu'avait pris l'action du plus jeune, s'accroissant encore et encore. Il ne pouvait résister trop longtemps...

- Tenshi no... hum... je crois que j'vais pas tenir... hum... longtemps... ahhhhhhhh !!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Uruha se déversa dans la bouche du blond, qui suçait en continue sa friandise, offrant un long gémissement qui se fit en écho dans la petite pièce. Ruki avala le tout d'une traite, essuyant le peu qu'il avait laissé s'échapper avec sa langue et remonta, glissant tel un serpent sur le corps maintenant humide en dessous de lui, et prit possession une énième fois des lèvres pulpeuses de son ainé. Le goût du sperme se mélangeait à celle de la glace et du chocolat qu'avaient savouré le plus jeune tant tôt.

- T'as bon goût Tenshi no ! Meilleur que mes pâtes...

- Arrêtes j'vais rougir... /// 

- Mais tu sais que t'es à croquer quand tu rougis !

Sans qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Ruki emprisonna ses lèvres en un court baiser, puis prenant son cou pour un nouveau terrain de jeu, il laissa sa marque bleuâtre comme pour faire comprendre au monde entier que ce corps lui appartient bel et bien. Il glissa de temps à autre sur le torse maigre mais bien batti du guitariste où il déposa un amas de baisers pour revenir au coin des lèvres de celui-ci et titiller celle inférieure en la pinçant tendrement entre ses propres lèvres.

- Et maintenant Tenshi no... si on terminait ce qu'on a commencé, nee ?! dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

- Le dessert, tu veux dire Koibito ?! Faut rester logique tout de même !!

- Le dessert si tu veux !! w Alors qu'en dis-tu mon cher ?

- C'est tellement bien demandé que je ne peux résister et tu l'sais. xD

- Arrête... c'est moi qui vais rougir si tu continues à me flatter de la sorte ! fit-il tout en riant.

Sans plus attendre, le plus jeune se positionna entre les cuisses toujours écartées du blondinet et le pénétra lentement, très lentement... bien trop lentement au goût du guitariste qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'empaler de lui même, de façon plus violente, sur la virilité de son amant bien trop prévenant. Ruki n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas et faisait une magnifique moue à en faire craquer plus d'un comme il savait si bien faire.

- Mais t'es un malade toi !! . 

- Nan juste que j'en peux plus... c'est de la torture que tu m'fais faire ma parole !

- Ouais bah quand c'est moi, tu t'gênes pas non plus pour me faire languir Monsieur !

- Certes... mais ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas...

- ...

Ruki, sans prévenir son bien aimé, commença ses mouvements de hanche, d'avant en arrière pour le moins assez rapide selon lui. Le blond, en dessous de lui, ne demandait que ça... alors pourquoi attendre puisque lui aussi le voulait. Aussi, il ne put résister à joindre son amant dans l'extase, au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence de cette danse du plaisir qu'il menait à merveille, criant le nom de son guitariste entre deux souffles mais aussi le pied qu'il y prenait à dominer. Certes il avait déjà fait l'amour à des femmes, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à en avoir de par son métier, mais aucune d'elles ne lui avaient donné telles sensations. Ils avaient atteint le septième ciel ensemble pour passer au huitième, neuvième et encore si la fatigue ne se faisait pas sentir maintenant. Un coup encore plus violent entre les fesses rouges du guitariste, un gémissement plus rauque que les autres et Ruki atteint la jouissance extrème, la petite mort, se déversant entièrement dans son compagnon. Uruha fit de même, n'ayant pu résister en plus à la main si experte du chanteur qui le masturbait au même rythme endiablé de ses vas et viens en lui.

Le plus jeune s'effondra sur son amant, encore sous l'adrénaline de l'acte, fatigué et trempé. Il atteint les lèvres d'Uruha, lui offrant un doux baiser, un seul, ce que le peu de force qui lui restait lui permettait, pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui lui était grand ouvert. Le guitariste le rejoignit tout aussi, enlaçant comme jamais son amant dans son lourd sommeil, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses douces lèvres de miel.

Le lendemain, Ruki fut le premier à émerger des merveilleux rêves qui le retenaient, ouvrant les yeux délicatement sur les faibles rayons du soleil pénétrant la pièce. Il posa son premier regard sur son amant encore endormi, avec quelque mèche blonde négligemment posé sur son magnifique visage d'ange, pensait-il. Il n'osa pas bouger, sachant qu'il était pris au piège entre les bras protecteur de son Tenshi no mais aussi de peur de le réveiller en même temps. Alors il contemplait cette oeuvre d'art rien qu'à lui, laissant par moment de timides baisers sur l'une des joues du guitariste qui lui était accessible, attendant patiemment son réveil. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, Uruha se réveilla quelque minute après.

- Koibito ?

- Hum ?

- Merci. dit-il en embrassant son amant.

- Ah mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Tenshi no !

- Koibito ?

- Hai ?

- Kimi wo aishiteru.

- Boku mo aishiteru Tenshi no ! fit-il en embrassant à son tour tendrement son guitariste.

**Owari.**

Et voilà la suite  
On est parties d'un délire stupide et dans le fond ça rend vachement bien xD  
Remarquez, les fics partent toujours d'une divagation mentale, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer.

_Bientôt, publication d'un One-Shot/Lemon, délire entre ma Sempai et moi toujours :)_

_Soyez patients ! Reviews please !!_


End file.
